Field
The present disclosure relates to a modular wearable device that can include various combinations of components for receiving input, detecting data, outputting data, power storage, wired communications, and wireless communications.
Description of the Related Art
Wearable smart devices have been introduced to the marketplace. These wearable smart devices can resemble glasses or other wearable articles and they typically include similar components to smart mobile telephones (smartphones), such as processing and memory components, input components, and output components. As with smartphones, wearable smart devices are typically provided in relatively few preassembled base packages having components preselected by the design team. When components of these wearable smart devices become obsolete and/or better technology becomes available, a user cannot simply swap the old component for a new component; rather, he or she must purchase an entirely new device that includes the new component. Many consumers thus do not upgrade to new wearable smart devices as new versions are provided, as the cost can be prohibitively or undesirably high. The consumers who do continue to upgrade to these new versions of wearable smart devices can be exposed to a significant economic strain due to the relatively high costs.
The components in wearable smart devices are typically integral to the wearable smart device such that replacement of particular components is relatively difficult at best. Accordingly, if a core component (i.e., a camera or speakers) becomes broken, a user cannot simply replace the broken component; rather, he must purchase a new wearable smart device to have an operating component.
The base price of wearable smart devices can be relatively high, at least partially because of inclusion of numerous components. Typical consumers do not use all of the provided components, so they are paying extra money for components that they will likely never use. For example, a blind person may find wearable smart devices advantageous; however, he may have no use for a visible display that added significant cost to the wearable smart device.
Thus, there is a need for customizable and easily repairable wearable smart devices.